The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for a compressor for a car cooler.
The compressor for compressing the refrigerant gas for a car cooler is driven by the car engine by way of a V-belt as known. In such a case, it is necessary to apply an appropriate tension to the V-belt and at the same time to adjust the extension of the V-belt with the passage of time. The conventional mounting structure for a compressor is shown in FIG. 1, in which a V-belt 4 is wound around a pulley 2 on the engine and a pulley 3 on the driving shaft of the compressor by way of a tension pulley 1. Since the tension pulley 1 is vertically movable, the tension on the V-belt is adjusted by shifting the pulley 1 to the position where a suitable tension is given to the V-belt 4.
However, this structure is exceedingly inconvenient, since the tension pulley 1 and the V-belt 4 occupy an unnecessarily large space in the engine compartment, so that the cost is high and adjustment of the V-belt tension is difficult.
The present invention aims to eliminate the above-noted drawbacks, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting mechanism to enable adjustment of the position of the compressor by pivoting the compressor around one bolt, whereby the appropriate tension of the V-belt is obtained without the tension pulley.